This invention relates generally to messaging systems. More particularly, in the preferred embodiments, this invention is directed to techniques allowing a recipient, receiving messages from a plurality of different messaging systems operated by respective senders desiring to communicate with the recipient, to control various aspects of the messages generated by the senders and intended for the recipient.
Traditionally, recipients (individuals, businesses and households) have had little opportunity to influence the mail that is sent to them. Merely having a post office address has served as an open invitation to mailers (one type of message senders) wishing to communicate with the recipient. Historically, recipients have been limited in their ability to control any aspects of the mail.
Many factors place increased demands on the effectiveness of messages. First, the costs of generating and delivering messages is always increasing. Second, senders must compete for the recipient""s attention due to the large number of messages that are typically received. Third, recipients need timely and easy access to their messages so that they are able to retrieve and discern them efficiently. Numerous other factors exist.
Generally, various postal authorities around the world provided some narrow ability for a recipient to control the mail. One service is mail forwarding (holiday, temporary move, secondary address, etc.) where the mail is redirected from an original address specified by the sender to another address specified by the recipient. This service may be utilized when the recipient moves. Although this service generally works well, it suffers from certain drawbacks and disadvantages. As an example, delays are typically involved in redirecting the mail. Furthermore, the sender is typically unaware of the new address and may continue to send subsequent mail to the old address. Address correction databases that contain updated information about the recipient""s address are only updated periodically and must be accessed by the sender to obtain that new information. This delay has potential negative consequences for both the sender and the recipient. As another example, delivery costs for the postal authority are increased because the mail is often routed to the old address before being forwarded to the new address. Therefore, due to all of the above, the sender and the recipient suffer a loss in quality of service while cost for the postal authority increase.
In addition to or as an alternative to notifying the postal authority and described above, the recipient who has moved may attempt to provide various senders with the new address. However, this is time consuming and generally not very effective since it may only pertain to physical mail.
Another type of service is mail holding where the mail is held by the postal authority and not delivered to the recipient. This service may be utilized when the recipient is away from home for a period of time. Although this service generally works well, it suffers from certain drawbacks and disadvantages. As an example, mail tends to collect at the postal authority facilities and this increases storage and handling costs for the postal authority. Furthermore, the sender is typically unaware of the hold that has been placed on delivery and may continue to send subsequent mail believing that the recipient is receiving mail. This compounds the storage problem for the postal authority and the timeliness issue for the sender and the recipient.
Therefore, due to all of the above, the sender and the recipient suffer a loss in quality of service while costs for the postal authority are generally increased. As a result, there is a need for improved recipient control over various parameters associated with messages, in particular mail, intended for a recipient.
The present invention provides a system and methods for improving the collection and dissemination of recipient preferences for messages. Generally, this is accomplished by collecting recipient preference data and making it available to a plurality of discrete messaging systems for use in preparing messages intended for a selected recipient.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a system including a plurality of messaging systems, a data center and a control system. The plurality of messaging systems process respective messages intended for recipients. The data center is in operative communication with the plurality of messaging systems and stores a recipient preference profile associated with each respective recipient. The control system accessing an intended recipient preference profile corresponding to an intended recipient of a message and uses the intended recipient preference profile to process the message.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of operating a data center and a data structure are also provided.
Therefore, it is now apparent that the present invention substantially overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art. Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.